


Disjunction

by Suffering_Trashboats



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suffering_Trashboats/pseuds/Suffering_Trashboats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous mission to the Kindergarten, Steven and the Gems find themselves facing a new, very different problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive never attempted a full fanfiction before so allow me PLE A S E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the gems take another trip to the Kindergarten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up its me with a new full length fanfiction.
> 
> I've never done anything like this before so if you liked please feedback my leavin a small comment!

A light breeze ran through the Kindergarten, and the sound of footsteps echoed through the chasms and up the steep walls. Stepping carefully over the various shaped rocks and cracks in the ground, Steven navigated his way through the dark depths, only stopping occasionally to check whether his companions were still following him. This procedure carried on for a few more minutes before Steven eventually stopped, visibly drained of energy and stamina.  Panting, he turned around and waited for his companions to catch up. Garnet, proceeding Amethyst and Pearl, stopped by Steven to let him catch his breath. A little further behind them came Lapis and Peridot, engaged in polite but distant conversation. On seeing the that rest of the Gems had stopped walking, they broke off their conversation and watched them. Through deep gulps of air, Steven managed to gasp out a few words.

“Garnet, wh-wh-what are we d-d-d-doing here?” He gasped. “W-we already bub-bubbled the cluster, so w-we can forget about the kinder-kindergarten now, right?” Garnet looked from Amethyst and Pearl, to the two homeworld gems, then to Steven.

“As much as I’d like to think that, there are still fusion experiments lurking here. We need to poof and bubble every single one. Its for the best.” She explained. “If any of them are half as big as what we saw in the control room, we need to contain them so they don’t cause any trouble.” Garnet assumed her role as the unofficial leader of the Crystal Gems and turned to face all her companions. “Alright everyone, let’s get down to it. We need to fan out and search every corner of the Kindergarten, and poof any fusion experiments we find. Amethyst, Lapis, you two go together. Pearl, you go with Peridot and Steven.” This was met by an outburst from Steven in protest.

“Wait! You can’t go by yourself! What if….what if you meet an even _bigger_ gem fusion?? What if you can’t fight it-” This was cut off in turn by Garnet placing her hand on Steven’s shoulder and smiling down at him.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m twice as strong, remember?” Garnet’s visor flashed in the dim light of the Kindergarten. Steven frowned, not entirely convinced; He knew that the Kindergarten was a dangerous place, and the last time they both visited there together, Garnet had almost unfused at the _sight_  of a fusion experiment. He looked up at Garnet, the concern evident in his eyes, expecting some sort of compensation for his troubles. Instead Garnet adjusted her visor and stared into space for a few moments. Suddenly, she gasped in horror and recoiled into the wall, causing Amethyst and Pearl to rush to her side, while Lapis and Peridot looked on in confusion.

“Garnet! Garnet! Are you OK? What’s going on?!” Cried Amethyst, holding onto one of Garnet’s arms. Pearl placed one hand on Garnet’s shoulder, and helped support her with her other arm. Together they pulled Garnet up back onto her feet, both looking at her unsteadily. There was an awkward silence within the group, the only sound being the small low howling of the wind. As sudden as Garnet’s strange reaction started, she straightened up, adjusted her visor and cleared her throat.

“Don’t worry, it’s OK. Just fan out and find as many fusion experiments as possible. Let’s go.” The group split off and began to disperse in various directions. Steven, walking behind Pearl’s legs, and followed by a very hesitant Peridot, took a look behind him at Garnet’s retreating back, and felt the anxiety for his guardian rise in his chest. He clenched his fists and grabbed onto Pearl’s arm for comfort. The Kindergarten seemed less…..intriguing as it first had when Amethyst had introduced him to it; Now it sent shivers all the way down his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Pearl, is Garnet going to be OK?” He asked nervously, tugging on her arm. Pearl just sighed and looked forward.

“Of _course_ she’s going to be OK,” Interrupted Peridot. “She’s a _FUSION_ for Gem’s sake. Fighting is what they’re _for_. No fusion experiment is going to possess the mental ability to outsmart a fusion such as Garnet. Relax Steven.” She stated matter-of-factly. Somewhat calmed by Peridot’s knowledge of the fusion experiments, Steven relaxed his grip on Pearl’s arm and fell back a little bit. They continued walking in silence for a few minutes, until suddenly Pearl stopped short and held Steven back, consequently causing Peridot to stop, leaving all three of them standing motionless.

“P-Pearl? What’s going on?” Whispered Steven nervously. “Did you see something? Was it a...fusion experiment?” He added fretfully. Pearl only narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. Peridot squealed and clutched onto Steven’s t-shirt, and Steven clutched onto Pearl’s leg in fright.

“Steven,” She whispered. “Whatever happens, stay behind me.” Steven whimpered and let go of her leg, and backed behind her, with Peridot still clutching onto his t-shirt. Pearl advanced forward silently, and approached one of the gem holes in the wall, closely followed by her two small companions. She summoned her weapon and gracefully and silently navigated her way up the wall to the mouth of the hole. She peeked over the edge of the hole and peered in, weapon at the ready. Steven felt a bead of sweat run down his face, and he felt Peridot’s rapid breathing on the nape of his neck. Trembling, he watched Pearl examine the hole ten feet above him, occasionally turning his head left and right as a lookout in the event that an ambush should happen. Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud, echoing roar that shook the ground beneath Steven’s feet and he looked up to Pearl, only to see a large orange hand protruding from the hole above where she was inspecting.

“PEARL!” Shouted Steven in desperation, running forward, “LOOK OUT PEARL LOOK UP!” Pearl’s head snapped up and she barely had time to register shock on her face before she was swatted to the floor like a fly.

“STEVEN! RUN!” She called to him, but Steven stood his ground, frozen with fear and determination. Peridot screamed and turned, running and calling for help, in the direction that Garnet had taken. Backed against a wall, Steven looked on helplessly as Pearl tried and failed to bring down the monster lashing out at her. It was big, bigger than the hand fusion that he had encountered with Garnet all those weeks ago, and was bright orange and green in colour. It consisted of 4 arms, all sticking out at unnatural angles; it’s legs, or rather, leg, protruded from the bottom of the creature, and a large, gaping eye stared, fixed with rage, on Pearl.  A mouth with sharp, dangerous fangs snarled at her, and a slow trickle of blood ran down the side of it.

Pearl screamed in effort as she threw her spear at it, but it dodged, and clung onto the wall, directly above Steven. “STEVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE!” She yelled at him. Realizing his current position, Steven whimpered and began to run away from it, but it fell to the floor with a crash, causing Steven to lose his balance and fall on his face. Momentarily dazed, he looked behind him, to see the  monster advance upon him, but a shadow blocked it’s advance, and Steven became vaguely aware of Pearl trying to fight it off him. He crawled away, and rested while his eyes re-adjusted. Suddenly, a high pitched scream pierced the air, sending a chill down Steven’s spine; he knew only one Gem who could produce such a sound.

“Lapis? LAPIS!” He called, stumbling away from Pearl, but caught himself just in time and turned back towards her, just in time to see her get flung across the Kindergarten chasm like a rag doll, and fall to the floor, dazed, but appearing lifeless. The fusion monster locked eyes with Steven, and advancing away from the helpless Pearl, began to close in on him. Sweating profusely, Steven backed into a corner; Pearl had not stirred, so she wouldn’t be able to help him. Even if she did, she wouldn’t reach him on time. Steven watched the monster close in on him, and shut his eyes, and braced for the impact of its attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven attempts to survive the disastrous mission to the Kindergarten, and reflects on the aftermath and how it's affected his companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo it's me with your dose of gay ships. 
> 
> There's some Lapidot, and a bit of Pearlmethyst chucked in there. I strongly suggest reading chapter one otherwise this will make zero sense.
> 
> If you enjoy please leave a comment with any feedback it helps a lot!

It wasn’t unknown to Steven that gems as beings had extra-ordinary powers, but there was something about the way that Garnet put hers to use that fascinated him the most. Her ability to manipulate electricity, her future vision (Steven’s favourite), and, Steven’s most recent discovery, her ability to accelerate at intense speeds. It was the latter that at this moment in time came in to be the most useful. When the blow never came, Steven cautiously opened one eye, and saw the flash of a gauntlet fly past his face. He heard a sickening crunch and upon opening both eyes, saw the fusion monster fly backwards across the Kindergarten and smash into the hole drilled wall behind it, causing a small part to collapse onto it. Garnet stepped in front of Steven protectively and swiftly surveyed the situation around her. Pearl stirred and let out a small whimper, but did nothing more. Steven edged along the wall towards her, his eyes fixated on the fusion experiment that was now disentangling itself from the rubble of the wall. Garnet’s head snapped around to face it, and readied her gauntlets again. The fusion experiment shook itself clear from the wreckage and let out a blood chilling screech, causing Steven to cover his ears with his hands to muffle the sound. Through the muffled audio of the situation, Steven watched Garnet deliver another punch to the experiment, and felt the ground beneath his feet vibrate from the impact. He bent down next to Pearl and shook her gently, anxiety rising once again in his chest.

“Pearl….? Pearl! Get up! Come on Pearl! Please!” Steven’s pleads turned more frantic as Pearl remained unresponsive. He looked up to see Garnet charge with full force at the fusion experiment, electricity surging through her gauntlets. There was a flash of bright light that caused black spots to flash before Steven’s eyes, temporarily blinding him. Flailing his arms around desperately, Steven got up and stumbled towards Garnet, when suddenly the unmistakable sound of a Gem retreating into their Gemstone to regenerate made him stop in his tracks.

Panic once again taking control of him, Steven began to scream Garnet’s name over and over, his vision still hindered by flashing spots. He grasped onto the wall for guidance, and he felt his head become dizzy, and he felt the world phase into slow motion. Suddenly, he could see, the smoke had cleared, and the figure of Garnet was standing in front of him, holding a magenta bubble with a jagged Gemstone inside. Teleporting the bubble to the Temple, Garnet walked over to Pearl and gently picked her up. Steven stepped forward, but by this time his head was spinning, and he felt nauseous. Stumbling forward, he tripped, but a green hand reached out to steady him. Steven became vaguely aware of Peridot calling his name, but he began to slip into unconsciousness. Turning his head slowly, he managed to make out two figures; one blue and one purple; the blue one appearing limp and lifeless, much like Pearl. Steven felt a hand on his forehead, and a warm sensation spread across his head, helping him drift into complete unconsciousness.

 

   *

Steven stirred slowly. His head felt like a million fireworks had gone off all at once, and his entire body felt heavy like lead. Putting a hand on his forehead, he slowly sat up, and observed his surroundings. He was back in the barn on a pile of hay, and a blanket had been draped over him. A warm breeze slowly filtered through the room, and the sun was setting in the sky; large and orange. Steven could hear the chirping of insects and birds mingling together, and the rustling of grass was soothing to him. Looking to his left, he could make out Lapis’ “meep morp”, and Peridot’s alien toy was drifting slowly in the water of their aquarium. Getting onto his knees, he tilted his head up to let the breeze gently wash over his face. He struggled to remember the events prior, his head still sore. Slowly, he climbed down from the pile of hay, and noticed he was barefoot. Spotting his sandals in the barn doorway, he walked over and slipped them on.

Suddenly, he became aware of a dull static sound emanating from above his head. Straining his ears, he managed to faintly make out the Camp Pining Hearts theme. Steven snapped around and looked for the stairset that would take him onto the upper level of the barn. Ascending the stairs, Steven climbed out onto the back of the truck that had somehow been implanted in the wall, and spotted Peridot, in her bowtie, sitting crossed legged on the floor, with Lapis’ head in her lap. She was murmuring the Camp Pining Hearts theme tune under her breath as she watched the show, slowly running her fingers through Lapis’ hair with one hand, and stroking her shoulder with the other. Upon hearing Steven’s rubber soles come into contact with the metal of the truck, Peridot turned her head to face him. There were tear streaks down her face, and her hair was dishevelled and unkempt. When she saw Steven, her face seemed to light up, and her eyes seemed to be reignited with life.

“Steven! You’re OK!” She gently shook Lapis’ shoulder in an attempt to rouse her. “Hey, Lapis, guess who’s here Lapis! It’s Steven!” Lapis stirred a little, but only managed to let out a small groan. Peridot’s face fell and she resumed stroking Lapis’ shoulder. “She hasn’t woken up since Amethyst brought her back..” Peridot’s voice became shaky and tearful. “I-I’m real worried about her Steven….I wish I could have been there to help...If Amethyst hadn’t been there, Garnet says she could have…..she could have been….” Peridot trailed off and tears began to fall from her face into Lapis’ hair, making it damp in irregularly shaped spots. Steven, taken aback quite violently by the change in the small Gem’s attitude, seated himself next to Peridot, and crossed his legs too.

“You know Peridot, I sometimes forget…” He began. Peridot’s head snapped round to face him.

“Forget what?” She sniffed, and wiped her eyes by reaching her hand underneath her visor. Steven put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

“I forget how much you’ve changed from when we first met you.” Steven smiled, and Peridot smiled back. It was a small smile from the green Gem, but it was full of gratitude and understanding. Peridot looked out at the setting sun, and her eyes glinted where tears remained.

“I forget too.” She chuckled. Then she sighed. Her hand cupped Lapis’ face to support her head, and her other hand curled round her body in a protective motion. Then, she did something that surprised Steven. She hugged Lapis. She pressed her forehead against Lapis’ shoulder, and began to sob into  it, her gem making a triangle shaped indent on her pale blue skin. She began to murmur into Lapis’ hair, so quietly that Steven had to strain to hear it, and when he did, it made his stomach drop into his shoes. “Lapis….I know you can hear me, and I don’t know if you’ll ever remember this when you wake up….but I need you. I need to watch the rest of Camp Pining Hearts with you. I need to sit with you and joke about Earth traditions, such as eating _food_. I need to be able to play music with you. We make great music, Lazuli, and you know it. So please, you kind of owe me one for defeating Jasper, just, open your eyes….” She trailed off and hugged Lapis tighter. Steven felt tears prick his eyes, and turned away, unable to look at the scene any more. He slowly got up, and climbed off the truck.

“I’m going to check on Pearl, OK Peridot?” He called. Only a sniffle answered him. Retreating back down the ladder, Steven walked out the barn door, and into the field. Looking to his left, he saw Pearl and Amethyst sitting together on the grass, Pearl leaning on Amethysts shoulder. Making his way over to them , Steven noted that Garnet wasn’t present. Amethyst turned to see him, then smiled and whispered something to Pearl, who also struggled to turn around to see him. Steven leant down to Pearl and gave her a wide hug, then hugged Amethyst in turn. “How are you doing Pearl?” He asked gently. Pearl winced and supported herself using her arms.

“I’m fine Steven. I’m glad you’re OK. That was a disaster…”She began before collapsing onto Amethyst again.

“Shhh, chill out P, I can talk to him about it.” Amethyst reassured her, wrapping her arms around her thin companion. She turned to Steven. “We tried Steven, they were stronger than we thought. But no sweat, we can get ‘em better next time!” At this, Pearl stirred and pushed against Amethyst in protest, trying to get away. Steven held Pearl by the arm and supported her.

“Pearl…? PEARL! What’s the matter?” Steven cried. Pearl turned to look at Steven with fear in her eyes.

“Steven….Garnet….” She began before collapsing again from exhaustion. Steven frowned.

  
“Garnet??” He said quizzically looking at Amethyst for help, but she turned away. Steven’s eyes widened at the realisation of what Pearl was trying to do, and his heart began to flutter in panic. Tearing his gaze away from the two Gems, Steven began to run for the nearest warp pad, his heart thumping in his chest, and his pulse racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you're not following, Steven has gone to get Garnet. Stay tuned to find out where she is!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's search for Garnet is stopped short by a tragic turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 i know its up r eally soon but im trying to keep calm rn my entire life i think could be derailing as we speak. 
> 
> Anyway y'all can throw hate at me for what's about to happen I know what the fandom is like

The Kindergarten seemed deathly silent compared to Steven’s last visit. Every step he took seemed to be amplified, and every panicked breath he took seemed to echo through every chasm. His heart was still racing in his chest, and his pulse roared in his ears. Yet despite all this, Steven still felt anger. How could Garnet come back here, without telling anyone? Did she really, _honestly_ think she could do this alone??? Steven began to run through the Kindergarten, turning left and right in an attempt to locate his guardian, when a terrified scream ripped through the air and pierced his heart. He’d never heard such a scream before, but whoever, or whatever, had produced it was obviously terrified beyond compare. Unable to place who it belonged to, Steven headed in the direction of the sound, hoping Garnet would do the same, if she was even here. Upon rounding another corner, Steven stopped short when he heard the scream again, only this time it was repeating itself, and it seemed to be saying something. As Steven got closer, he managed to make out what it was it was saying, and when he did, he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut and winded him.

“SAPPHIRE! SAPPHIRE! SAPPHIRE!” The voice screamed. Steven rounded a corner and came face to face with a sight that he wouldn’t have imagined even in his wildest nightmares. The biggest fusion experiment he’d ever seen was towering 14 feet over him, with a cluster of gem shards twice the size of Steven’s head embedded in its stomach. It had several different sized eyes on its head, all looking in different directions, and a long tongue lolled from its mouth, dripping with acid.. Its body was multiple colours, striping down it, from its head all the way down to its snake like tail. Steven gulped and began to retreat, when he spotted a bright blue piece of cloth protruding from one of the kindergarten holes in the wall. The monster let out a ear splitting roar, and slammed itself into the wall, and attempted to gouge out the Gem inside using its tongue. Once again, Steven heard the piercing scream, and something pushed past him, throwing him to the ground. Raising his head and climbing onto his knees, he saw a small red figure leap off the wall and onto the monster’s back. Scrambling to his feet, Steven backed against the wall and watched Ruby crawl up the monster’s back and onto its head. Summoning her gauntlet, she began to punch the eyes of the monster, attempting to disorientate it. The monster let out a roar, withdrew its head from the hole and began to shake the small Gem off.. Whipping its head around, its tongue caught Ruby on the back of the head, sending her flying into the wall. She fell to the ground groaning, and struggled to her feet.

Seeming to notice Steven for the first time, Ruby staggered over to him and fell on his shoulder. Catching her for support, Steven noted the acid burn marks on her back and the back of her neck, and some of her hair was singed off. “STEVEN! DO SOMETHING! SAPPHIRE IS IN THERE!” She grasped onto Stevens’ shirt and pulled at it in desperation. Steven whipped round and summoned his shield. Ruby stayed behind him and called out to the hole. “SAPPHIRE! SAPPHIRE ARE YOU OK?” A small weak voice drifted out from the hole down to them.

“Ruby….Ruby! I’m-I’m OK Ruby, don’t worry I’m just catching my-” Sapphire’s words of reassurance morphed into screams of terror as once again the monster threw itself against the wall, and attempted to gouge Sapphire out using it’s acid-soaked tongue. Ruby’s grip on Steven’s shirt tightened and he sensed her tense up.

“STEVEN, AREN’T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING?” Ruby yelled in a panic. Before Steven could answer, she flung herself forward, and leapt onto the monster again. Steven advanced forward, and leapt into the air. Levitating in line with the monster’s head, Steven flung his shield at it in the hope that it would be enough to momentarily distract it. The monster whipped around to face Steven, all its eyes swivelling round to focus on him. Steven felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ruby leap from the back of the monster into the hole where Sapphire was hiding. He inhaled, and, clenching his teeth, dropped suddenly out of the air, and landed softly on his feet. This fully disorientated the monster, causing it to lumber around in confusion, smashing into the walls and causing big chunks of rock to fall to the floor around Steven. He cowered for protection, but suddenly, something slammed into him and pulled him out of harm’s way. Steven looked up and saw Garnet standing over him. However, his feeling of relief turned to one of fear and dread when he noticed something odd about Garnet’s appearance. Her hair was dishevelled and messy, and her outfit was a mixture of Ruby and Sapphire’s colour schemes, instead of her own unique one. She was also lacking a visor, and Steven could see all three of her eyes, each displaying a different emotion. She summoned her gauntlets, and stepped forward. Steven became aware that Garnet was muttering to herself, much like Peridot, but this time he did not want to hear. Unfortunately, he heard it anyway, and once again, it made his stomach shoot down into his shoes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let it separate us.” Garnet’s head twitched. “You did what you had to do. I don’t blame you.” She then recoiled towards Steven. “But...it was _BAD_. I should never have left you.  I promise, i’ll never let that happen again.” Garnet straightened up, and tears pricked behind Steven’s eyes at the sound of the sadness in her voice. “My dear Ruby.” She began.”It’s going to happen again. You saw it. I saw it. There’s nothing we can do to change the future. Every outcome is the same. Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you’ll look after Steven.”

Without waiting for Ruby to reply, Garnet stabilised herself, and raced forward towards the rocks behind the monster, slipping between its tail, and launching her gauntlets at the wall. The wall immediately crumbled, and the monster looked up, only to be bombarded by rubble and boulders, as the wall collapsed from above. Steven, still clutching onto the wall behind him, edged into a hole and retreated towards the back for safety. From this view, he could see the monster writhing as it was slowly buried by rocks. Straining to look through the gathering dust, Steven made out the outline of Garnet, running towards him and dodging falling rocks.

“GARNET!” He called out to her. Garnet’s head snapped up and she locked eyes with him. Steven edged to the edge of the hole and extended his arm to her. Garnet jumped towards him, with tears in her eyes, her hand outstretched. She was so focused on getting safely to Steven, that she didn’t see the flailing tail of the monster head right for her.

What happened next was so fast, that Steven had no time to react. The monster’s tail smacked into Garnet, sending her flying away from Steven, backwards towards the writhing monster. In mid air, Garnet unfused, and Ruby and Sapphire were left scrambling for each other’s hands. Sapphire grabbed Ruby’s wrist, and spun her around, but instead of fusing, she propelled ruby back towards Steven, accelerating herself towards the monster in the process. Ruby shot into a hole above Steven, but even with the crashing of boulders and rocks, he could hear Ruby’s desperate agonized screams. A rock fell on the monster’s gemstone, and with a loud _poof!_ , the monster finally retreated into it to regenerate. A strong force of wind emanated from the monster when it did, blowing dust and rubble into Steven’s face, making him cough and shut his eyes.

When the dust cleared, Steven, still coughing, lowered himself down from the hole onto the floor. The dust burned his eyes and made them water, and it made his lungs feel like sandpaper. He stumbled through the dust towards the pile of rocks and rubble, and spotted the monster’s gemstone on the rocky floor, shattered into what seemed like a million pieces. Steven immediately set to work, gathering handfuls of shards and bubbling them away before they could reform. When he was sure that there we no more shards left, Steven became aware of an echoed screaming coming from behind him. Spinning around on the balls of his feet, he became face to face with Ruby, tears streaming down her face, her hair a mess, her clothes slightly torn. Ruby pushed past Steven, and leapt onto the rubble pile, throwing rocks over her shoulder frantically, screaming Sapphire’s name over and over. After a few seconds, Ruby turned around to glare at Steven, pain written across her face.

“What….do you think….you’re DOING?!” She screamed at him, causing him to recoil instinctively. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE…..HELP ME!” She added, turning back to the rubble and clawing through it. Steven climbed up to her, and gently put his hand on his shoulder. She froze, and turned around to glare at him again.

“Ruby, you need to go back to the barn. We need to get Amethyst. She can help us-” Steven was cut off by Ruby shrugging his hand off.

“NO, STEVEN! I NEED TO GET SAPPHIRE OUT,  I NEed to…..I need….I…”Ruby trailed off, all anger gone, and began to cry, heavy, body shaking sobs that tore Steven’s heart in two. He gently placed his hand back on her shoulder. This time, Ruby didn’t shake it off, but welcomed it, allowing herself to fully release her emotions. Steven reached down and helped her to her feet.

“Come on Ruby, we need to go get Amethyst.” Steven repeated calmly. Ruby sniffed and wiped her eyes. Unable to say a word, she nodded, and began to climb down off the wreckage, with Steven preceding her. All of a sudden, Steven was stopped by a cry of pain and shock, and whirled around to see Ruby snatch up something from in between two rocks, and fall back to her knees, her whole body convulsing with sobs. He walked up to her, and gently put his hands under her armpits to pull her up again. Ruby was almost on her feet again when Steven saw what she was concealing within her hands, and his world seemed to crash to a halt.

An azure coloured Gem shard was sticking out of Ruby’s fist, the jagged edges cutting into her fingers. Ruby’s grip on the shard tightened, causing her fingers to cut and bleed in places, and her face became set in a morbid expression that sent shivers down Steven’s spine. Ruby looked straight at Steven, and in a flat, emotionless voice, requested to be directed back to the barn. Steven obliged, and the two made their way back to the warp pad in silence. In the warp stream, Steven reached for the shard, but Ruby snatched it away violently, claiming that she needed to care for it, to look after it until Sapphire came back to her. Steven prised her hands apart, and grabbed the shard, bubbling it, while Ruby began to shriek uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst are informed of the events that just unfolded, and they have to come to terms with this, and the fact that Ruby is now alone and unstable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit boring, but it needs to be out the way before we can get into the good stuff again!

By the time they arrived back by the barn, Ruby was a hot mess, screaming for Sapphire, and trying to grab the bubble off of Steven, who made a beeline for the grass where Amethyst and Pearl had been sitting prior to his departure. To his immense relief, they were still there; Amethyst braiding a small flower crown, with Pearl’s head in her lap, also wearing a flower crown.  Pearl and Amethyst looked up, and, upon seeing  Steven calling their names desperately, struggled to their feet, Amethyst with her hand around Pearl’s waist, and Pearl leaning on Amethyst’s shoulder. Steven ran over to them panting, and Pearl reached out a shaky hand to steady him.

“Steven! What happened?? Where’s Garnet?!” Pearl cried, her face looked drained, and Steven felt her muscles tense as she noticed the bubble floating above her head. “What is _that_ Steven??” She asked, her voice becoming more and more panicked. Amethyst tightened her grip on Pearl’s waist, and set her down on the grass.

“It’s OK P, like I said before, chill, take deep breaths. I’m sure Steven’s got everything covered. Right bro?” She looked happily at Steven, then her face fell when she saw the pain in his eyes, and the tear marks on his face. She dropped her arms from Pearl and stood in between herself and Steven, to keep her out of earshot. “Steven.” She repeated gently but sternly,”What happened Steven?” Steven tilted his head up, and  Amethyst looked back at him with comfort in her eyes. Steven couldn’t hold it any more. He broke down sobbing, and in between gulps of air, he summarised the events that had just disastrously unfolded. Amethyst’s face darkened, and tears pricked her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Looking up at the Rose Quartz bubble, she inhaled sharply, and reached up for it. “Are you sure this is her Steven…? I mean, there’s a chance that-”

“It’s her. Ruby picked up the shard herself. She wouldn’t have done so otherwise.”

“And….you said that she sacrificed herself to save Ruby?” Steven nodded in answer. Amethyst exhaled and sighed. “Damn. Where’s Ruby now?”

“I don’t know. Last I saw she was screaming around the warp pad.”

“Screaming? Warp pad? Who is screaming...Steven?” Pearl’s panicked voice pierced the air and her pointed face appeared from behind Amethyst. “Why...Steven...you’re crying! What happened?? Amethyst...tell me...please...” She begged, pulling on Amethyst’s top. Amethyst turned around to face Pearl, and got on her knees so her face was level.

“P…” She inhaled slowly. The tears began to fall, and Steven felt himself well up again. “When Steven went to get Garnet, she was in a bad way….and...well....you know....” She trailed off, her voice thick with tears. Pearl only looked on in confusion.

“I _don’t_ know...tell me Amethyst….” Amethyst reached up and brought down the bubble.

“The monster was big, P. Bigger than anything I’ve ever heard of. Not even Alexandrite could have stopped it. Garnet had no chance by herself…” She looked down at the bubble, and her tears splashed onto the light pink surface and trailed off down the side. “We had no way of predicting that they would be this big-” Amethyst was cut off by Pearl’s horrified scream, as the realisation hit her. She grabbed the bubble and held it up.

“This….this is….no…….NO! It can’t be!” Pearl began to shake, so Amethyst took the bubble from her and held it out to Steven, who took it reluctantly, an empty feeling in his chest. Amethyst reached out to Pearl, and pulled her into a hug. Pearl obliged and mirrored Amethysts actions, sobbing into her hair. Amethyst’s body also began to shake with the force of her sobs, and for a moment the two seemed to share one huge sigh, as if they were both ridding themselves of one huge weight  on their shoulders. Pearl straightened up first. “I guess...we better find Ruby…” She sighed. “Oh, and Peridot, someone better tell Peridot…..I suppose.” She stopped, lost without instruction and guidance. Amethyst put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s cool P, I can handle Peri. You go with Steven to get Ruby. She’s probably in need of a lot of support right now.” Amethyst got up and headed towards the barn without looking back.

“AMETHYST WAIT!” Called Steven. He ran up to her and handed her the bubble containing the Gem shard. “I don’t want this to go to the temple. Can we keep it in the barn?”  Amethyst sighed and smiled.

“Sure...Melonhead.” She took the bubble from him and kept walking towards the barn. Steven turned towards Pearl and held out his hand to her. She reluctantly took it and he helped her up.

Her hand was cold, and Steven felt like he might break it if he applied too much pressure. Upon steadying herself on her feet, Pearl entrapped Steven in a hug, sobbing softly. Steven hugged Pearl back, then held her face in his hands, and brushed some hair from her face behind her ear.

“It’s gonna be ok Pearl. We can do this.” The lies that came out of his mouth startled even Steven for a second. She nodded, and fresh tears welled in her eyes. Steven took her hand again, and led her towards the warp pad, the emptiness in his chest slowly spreading to his stomach.

 

Upon approaching the warp pad, Steven felt nauseous at the sight that awaited him. The grass around the warp pad had been singed to a dark, dull brown, and there was a musty smell hanging in the air. Ruby was seated in a black ring of grass, sobbing loudly. Or, Steven thought, screaming was closer to the mark. She had her fists balled up, and every time she screamed out loud, she would pound the ground with her fists. Pearl walked up behind her, and placed a hand on her back. Ruby froze, and her head slowly rotated round and up to face the broken-hearted Pearl.

“What…..do you want...” Ruby snapped. Pearl sighed and sat down next to her, snaking her hand around Ruby’s shoulders.

“Look….Ruby….I know how you're feeling, and-” Pearl was cut off by an outburst of protest from the small red Gem.

“Know how I feel?? _KNOW HOW I FEEL??? YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!!!”_ Ruby slammed her fists down on the ground again, her body heaving with sobs, her breath short and sharp. Pearl continued slowly.

“I know how you're feeling…when Rose left me I felt empty…I had no purpose anymore...I felt alone. I can only imagine how much more amplified these feelings are for you.” Ruby stopped, and looked up at her companion. She sniffed, and rubbed her left knuckle with her right hand thoughtfully, but said nothing more. “Ruby, it’s going to be hard, but please come back to the barn with us. We can all get through this together if we try.” Pearl rose to her feet and held out her hand to the small gem, who took it hesitantly.  Ruby sighed deeply; a sigh which was riddled with gulps and sniffles.

“Ok. Let’s go.” She began to head for the barn. Pearl looked at Steven, put her arm around his shoulders, and the two of them followed Ruby’s scorched footprints trailing across the field.

  
Upon arriving back at the barn, an equally grim picture awaited them. Amethyst stood in the doorway, with a distraught Peridot clinging onto her arm, sniffling. Lapis was nowhere to be seen, but the static of the television indicated that she was still up on the truck. Upon seeing Steven, Peridot let out a wail and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Ruby shot Peridot a distasteful look and walked over to Amethyst, who put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting motion. Ruby growled and shook her off, disappearing inside the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know its boring, don't complain, I'll try and get right back into the good stuff ASAP...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven attempts to patch things up with Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ALSO THIS ONE IS BORING BUT WE CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE ACTION N ADVENTURE I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER

It had been a couple of hours since Steven and Ruby’s return. The air was still, and a small breeze passed through, yet the depressing feeling of loss was still omnipresent. Upon Ruby’s retreat into the barn, Steven had prised a hysterical Peridot from his neck, and Pearl had led her out into the field, where they both still remained, sobbing silently. Amethyst was back to her stubborn mindset, practising battle techniques on the side of the barn with her upgraded whip, grunting in frustration occasionally. 

 

Steven now stood in the barn, gazing at all the boxes and parts that lay about, and wondered what to do next. Garnet was gone; this much he was sure of, and it pierced him deeply to think that he would never hear her laugh again and never see her sly smile flash at him whenever he impressed her. But, as Steven now realised, the problem went deeper than Garnet’s demise. Sapphire was gone. Without her Ruby would be undoubtedly inconsolable, and nobody else knew how to tame her anger. Caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts, Steven absent-mindedly maneuvered his way through the barn and up the steps, leading him out onto the truck. Upon hearing his rubber soles once again come into contact with the metal, Lapis stirred and adjusted her position slightly. Steven was snapped out of his daydream by a clang against the barn wall, followed by a grunt of frustration, as Amethyst persistently pounded the wooden beams of the wall. Sitting down next to Lapis, Steven looked out at the darkened sky, now riddled with dim stars, and for the first time that day, let his true emotions come through. 

He clenched his fists, and scrunched up his face, and shook with the anger he felt for Garnet, that she was stupid enough to have gone off by herself. He then reprimanded himself for being so heartless, and, sitting on his knees, he released all the pent up sadness and anger inside of himself through heavy body shaking sobs. He sobbed so hard that his throat went dry and his eyes began to hurt. He cried for so long, that when he finally found it within himself to straighten up and wipe his eyes, he found it was dark in the sky, and the stars were brighter now, winking at him from above. The moon sat amongst them, mocking him with its sheer size. Steven remembered when he had gone back to the moon base with the Rubies, how Garnet had held his hand to prevent him from drifting upwards. Steven shook his head. There was no point crying over what had happened. He needed to focus on the future and how they were all going to get through this. 

 

For the second time that night, Steven was snapped out of his daydream. This time he heard a small creak of metal straining, as if someone was stepping on the truck alongside Lapis and himself. Snapping his head around, he caught a glimpse of a red headband whipping out of view, and a red gem, now tinted with black as it reflected the sky, was yanked behind the back corner of the truck. 

“She's still not awake, is she?” Ruby’s voice cracked as it floated towards Steven. He looked at Lapis. Even in the night sky her face looked dark and sunken, and there were various cuts and bruises on her body. “I knew it.” Ruby continued, “Sapphire showed me that she wouldn't make it through this.” Placing a protective hand on Lapis, Steven turned fully to face Ruby. 

“She can still make it through. You don't know that for sure.” This was answered only by a chuckle, as Ruby stepped back out onto the truck. 

“Steven, Sapphire was never wrong. She was...never…” Ruby trailed off as her voice cracked again. She walked over and took her seat next to Steven. “Remember when Garnet freaked the first time we went to the Kindergarten?” Steven nodded. Ruby sighed. “She freaked because Sapphire showed us both a future….a future where we would be shattered, alongside Lapis, and alongside Pearl.” Ruby gestured to the stars above them. “Written in the stars, she said. Nothing could change it, she said. Well, we sure proved her wrong.” Ruby sighed and shook her head. “She was stubborn Steven, more stubborn than Amethyst and me put together. She wasn't about to let all of us get dragged down together. She separated you all, so that Amethyst would be able to protect Lapis, and all she would need to do is come and save Pearl.” Ruby looked at Steven with desperation in her eyes. “Don't you get it Steven?? We should have both been shattered. I was meant to go with her. But she's changed that. She’s gone. But I'm still here.” 

With these words, Steven was no longer on the cool metal of the truck, but on the warm grass of a strawberry filled field, watching an emotionally broken Pearl mourn the loss of his mother, repeating those same words, tears running down off her nose. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby looked up at him in surprise, and Steven motioned upwards with his head. Following his direction, Ruby tilted her head up, and she gasped in delight as she saw the Rose Quartz bubble floating in the air above them next to Peridot’s green one. Tears glistened in her eyes and she hugged onto Steven, pulling at his shirt, and dampening the fabric with her tears. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, burying her head into Steven. 

Looking upwards at the bubble, Steven began to ponder. The shard was jagged, but very small. It could have easily belonged to Sapphire’s gem, but to Steven, something wasn't quite right. Casting his mind back to earlier on in the day, he envisioned himself bubbling the shards from the monster, an array of colours, shattered into countless pieces. It was only after Ruby had thrown random rocks around that they had uncovered the shard and headed back home, and it was with a sickening crash that Steven realised the mistake he had made. Prising Ruby off his T-Shirt, Steven stared at her with big, apologetic eyes. 

“Ruby,” He began, taking a deep breath,”There's something i need to tell you….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK thats out of the way its time to getttt right back into the plot movement prepare yourself


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is forced to sleep and rest before the return to the Kindergarten the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry.   
> This sucks.   
> I lost my shit as I wrote it at 1am.  
> Please forgive me.
> 
> ALSO CAN I MAKE VERY CLEAR:  
> I mod on the SU wiki so I get around the community a lot, and NOBODY knew where Garnet and Stevonnie sang here comes a thought SO I made the idea up that when Gems are in their Gemstone to regen they actually have their own realm. 
> 
> Also I latched onto the idea of Rose Bismuth and the Giant Ruby Fusion being Steven's fears, and it only makes sense that who appears appears, and what happens happens.

Steven’s flip flops pounded the wooden floor of the barn as he raced down the steps and out the door. He rounded the corner and almost slammed headfirst into Amethyst, who pushed him away angrily.

“Watch where you’re going...you freeloader…” She grumbled. Steven ignored her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Amethyst you have to listen to me! We have to go back to the Kindergarten!  _ NOW!” _ Amethyst’s eyes widened and she took a step back away from Steven. 

“What? N-no! Steven, we can’t go back there. Not now. Not ever again. In case you haven’t noticed Steven, Garnet is GONE!” She shouted the last word into his face, and her eyes began to stream. Steven took a step towards her and grabbed her arms again. 

“Amethyst...please. I-” 

“LISTEN UP!” Ruby’s voice broke through the situation, and she emerged round the corner. “Listen here Amethyst.” She began. “You’re gonna come back to the Kindergarten with us, and we’re gonna finish this job.” She punctuated each word with a step closer to her small purple companion. Amethyst blew a raspberry at Ruby and shrugged her shoulders.

“Remind me why I have to listen to you again?” Ruby hung her head, and the truth finally spilled from her.

“Because….because…..we didn’t pick up all of Sapphire’s Gem. We left before looking. I-I...I don’t want to see her as a….as a….” She trailed off, deflated. Amethyst’s face relaxed, and she stepped forwards again. She sighed, and shook her head.

“Ok. _OK_. ok. We’ll go back to the stupid Kindergarten. But first, Steven. Get some sleep.”

“You’re going to do WHAT?” Pearl’s shrill voice pierced the air, and she rounded the corner, closely followed by Peridot.

“P, we’re going back. Just to sort out one last-”

“NO! I won’t allow it! I already lost Rose...now I’ve lost Garnet….WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO LOSE?! I CAN’T LOSE YOU AMETHYST...” Pearl fell to her knees, and began to sob openly, shaking, and breathing rapidly. Peridot put a hand on Pearl’s heaving back, and helped her back up. Pearl wiped her face with a shaking hand and gulped down oxygen, embarrassed at having broken down so easily. Peridot broke the silence that had descended on the group. 

“Hey….Pearl….have you ever seen Camp Pining Hearts? Lapis and I are about to finish the fourth season…maybe you could join us?” Without waiting for an answer, she led Pearl round the corner and out of sight.

 

Amethyst sighed and focused her attention back on Steven. 

“Get some sleep Steven. We can go tomorrow.” Steven nodded, and began to retreat back into the barn. Ruby began to follow him, but was stopped by Amethyst.  “Not you. You stay here for a second. We need to talk.” 

Steven continued to walk into the barn, but he barely made it a few steps before the heated voices came into earshot. Retreating further back into the barn, Steven retrieved the blanket he had been covered with earlier. He made his way up onto the truck, where Peridot was sitting cross legged next to Pearl, also cross legged. Lapis had been moved to the edge of the truck, her head supported by some old baseball gloves, and she was covered by another blanket.  Steven cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two gems. 

“Steven! Hey...come and lie down here next to Lapis.” Peridot smiled encouragingly. Doing as he was indicated to do, Steven laid his blanket down on the metal of the truck, and layed down next to Lapis, pressing  his body against hers, feeling her breath, short and irregular, on the nape of his neck. He pressed into her body more, her body warmth comforting him, and helping him drift into a fitful sleep.

 

Snapping his eyes open, Steven found himself standing in what appeared to be an endless blue landscape. A memory floated to the front of his mind, and he realised that he, or rather, Stevonnie, had visited the scene before. Swivelling round, he expected to see Garnet standing there, her arms open for a hug. Instead, he saw endless nothing. It was deathly silent, and nothing stirred. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable, Steven headed in a random direction, and began walking. He walked for what seemed like an eternity; his dreams never really seemed obvious in their objectives, when he was suddenly stopped short by the sound of a voice, calling from far away. Straining his ears, he could not make out what it was it was saying, so he began to run in the direction of the voice, his heart pounding. The voice grew louder, and suddenly Steven had tears in his eyes as he realised who was calling. 

 

“STEVEN!! STEVEN!!” Sapphire screamed into the empty space, causing Steven’s stomach to do backflips. Forcing his body forward, he headed in the direction of her screams, his footsteps echoing across the empty landscape. Panting, he suddenly became aware of the dull splashing that echoed every time his foot struck the floor, and realised the floor was now covered in a thin layer of water. Looking around, Steven spotted a small figure crouched on their knees, their light blue hair dishevelled, and their dress in tatters. His heart caught in this throat, Steven edged towards the small Sapphire cautiously, water splashing into his flip flops and over his toes. Only when he was within arms reach of her did she snap up, her one blue eye reflecting the water around her, her pupil dilated in terror. 

“STEVEN!” She leapt to her feet, her legs now visible where her dress had been torn at the hem, scratches on both her knees and shins. “STEVEN!” She called again, staring directly at him, yet her eye exhibited a vacant look, as if he wasn't really there. “Steven you have to listen to me. I really don't have much time…I forsaw this as a possibility, but I didn't think I’d get this opportunity to speak with you. I’m still alive Steven; my Gemstone wasn't broken in the battle. But...I believe it was cracked…-” Sapphire was cut off as she phased into light, her physical form bending and shaping...corrupting. With a scream of effort, she managed to revert back to her usual form, her eye losing some of its blue hue, a single tear running down her face. “Steven...I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you...Ruby needs you…” Sapphire fell back onto her knees, hugging her arms, sobbing. “Steven...I’m scared…you know what sorts of visions appear when you release your feelings inside of a Gem’s realm...”

Steven remembered when his own worst fears had confronted him inside Stevonnie’s realm, and reached out for Sapphire to comfort her, but his hand hit an invisible barrier; preventing him from reaching her. Pounding on the barrier with both fists, Steven screamed Sapphire’s name over and over, but she did not respond, and continued to be shut off from his pleas. Suddenly, Steven became aware of a shadow behind him, and whirled around to find himself face to face with the biggest gem he’d ever seen. Her face was obscured by a long dark blue veil, and her robe reached the floor, covering her feet. Her gem reflected the water on the floor, and Steven could make out a distinct diamond shaping to it. Gliding over the water, the image of Blue Diamond approached Steven and the shaking Sapphire, silent, yet utterly overpowering. She stopped right in front of them both, and extended a slender arm, revealing a delicate hand,  with long fingernails on each finger. When she spoke, Steven felt his stomach begin to tie into knots.

“My Sapphire,” she began slowly. Sapphire only whimpered more and covered her eye with her hair. “You fused with a Ruby guard.” Sapphire put her hands over her ears. “You betrayed your Homeworld.” Sapphire let out a small cry of fear and tucked her head down so it touched her knees. “You. Must. Be. Broken. For. This.” Blue Diamond’s words rang out across the landscape, which were followed by Sapphired own muffled screaming, as the image of the Diamond phased through Steven and headed towards her. Cupping both hands to his mouth, Steven screamed out in desperation. 

“SAPPHIRE, IT'S NOT REAL. SHE'S NOT REALLY THERE. IT'S ALL IN YOUR HEAD! DON'T LET YOUR FEARS AND BAD THOUGHTS GET TO YOU!” 

He was cut off as Blue Diamond held out her hand again, this time with something enclosed in her fist. Prising open her hand, she revealed six very neat gem shards, all the same shade of ruby red. Sapphire’s gasp of terror mixed with a scream of anguish would continue to haunt Steven for days to come, and she scrambled backwards, her one eye frozen in terror on the shards of Ruby’s Gem. 

“STEVEN, PLEASE HELP ME!” She screamed in terror, her voice cracking slightly. Steven banged both fists on the barrier, and tears streamed down his face. 

“SAPPHIRE D-DON’T WORRY! I’M...I’M COMING FOR YOU SAPPHIRE!” Blue Diamond obscured Sapphire from view and the only thing he could hear from the small blue Gem were agonized screams, each one ripping into his heart like a knife. Steven stumbled backwards, but fell down into a hole that had formed, leaving him to fall, down into the abyss. 

And suddenly he was awake, panting, the sweat dripping off him, and Peridot and Pearl were shaking him, calling his name. Steven shook his head slowly, then gathered his wits and took a deep breath.

“Where’s Ruby and Amethyst?” He asked. Peridot glanced at Pearl uneasily. 

“Why they're….um….uhhhh….you know them...always playing pranks...and...stuff...” Peridot's voice trailed off, and Pearl took a deep breath.

“They went to the Kindergarten Steven. Like you wanted them to do.” She sighed, and Steven froze. 

“B-but they CAN’T! In my dream...I…I saw Sapphire! She's OK, but she needs our help, NOW!” 

“Steven…? What are you trying to say?” Steven snapped his head around, to see Lapis sitting up on her knees, rubbing one eye slowly. Steven took another deep breath, and told the Gems exactly what they needed to know. 

“Sapphire….is still alive…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it would suck.
> 
> Also I pulled a crewniverse with the misleading summary you're all welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try and write it when I'm awake next time.
> 
> ON THE BRIGHT SIDE SAPPHIRE IS OK LETS RELEASE THE BALLOONS.
> 
>  
> 
> I say "OK", I promise you she's not.
> 
> If you "enjoyed" this please leave a comment or a Kudo it helps out a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven races against time to retrieve Sapphire's gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short I need to create suspense
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Also ????tw ruby tries to commit suicide idk?????

Ruby trailed behind Amethyst, with the air of a sulking toddler, her arms crossed, occasionally kicking stones out of her path. Amethyst stormed ahead, determined and with an air of frustration. When they reached the rubble of the wall, Amethyst stopped, and surveyed the damage with a smug look on her face.

“Not bad; you and Sapphire sure know how to wreck a-” She stopped, horrified at letting her mouth slip in such a way. She looked at the floor, and grasped her elbow in embarrassment. “Listen, Ruby...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok.” Ruby smiled up at Amethyst, who smiled back. Even though it was tentative, it confirmed that Amethyst was there for Ruby, and it gave the small Gem a sense of reassurance.

“So, “ Amethyst began. “Where did you...find the…you know...” She trailed off. She climbed up the rubble, and held out her hand to help Ruby up. Ruby scanned the wreckage, and bent down.

“I...I don’t understand…” She stuttered. “She was here. SHE WAS _HERE.”_ Her voice rose shrilly and her hand shook with panic. She pounded the rocks beneath her in frustration and yelled in anger. She lifted up her right hand, and stared down at her Gem, the square facet reflecting her pained expression. Her face set, and she began to slam her hand palm down on the rocks beneath her, screaming in desperation. Amethyst launched herself onto Ruby, and pulled her arms behind her back in an armlock, Ruby kicking out and screaming to get away.

“RUBY! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Amethyst shouted in a panic.

“AMETHYST” LET ME GO” I NEED TO GO WITH HER, I WAS MEANT TO! I NEED TO! I..i..i-” She stopped kicking, and went limp in Amethyst’s arms. Amethyst cautiously put her down, and Ruby sunk to her knees. Amethyst put her hand on her back.

“Ruby...What were you _thinking???”_ Amethyst reprimanded the gem, her eyes filling with tears. “I don’t...you should _never..._ don’t _ever_ think that…” She trailed off. Ruby gulped.

“I’m sorry...I wasn’t thinking. All I could think about was her.” Amethyst rolled her eyes and grabbed Ruby’s arm, lifting it up to inspect her palm. “Unfortunately for you, you’re gonna be OK.” She sighed. ” Jesus Ruby, you’re gonna get someone seriously hurt.”

 

“RUBY! AMETHYST! _RUBY!”_ Steven’s voice came into earshot, and Steven rounded the corner, followed by Pearl, then Peridot, and finally, Lapis. All four Gems stopped, panting, and Amethyst leaped down off the rubble mound, and Steven grabbed her arms. “Amethyst...you have to listen to me! Sapphire-”

“Sapphire?” Ruby’s voice pierced the air, and she also leaped off the rubble mound, landing awkwardly. “What about Sapphire??” Steven took a deep breath and recited his dream to Ruby and Amethyst, while the others listened in a solemn silence. When he revealed that Sapphire was cracked, Ruby let out a wail of despair and buried her face in her hands. When he reached the appearance of Blue Diamond, Ruby sank to her knees and began to shake.

“And then I woke up.” Steven concluded. Ruby inhaled and opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by hoarse laughter that echoed through Steven’s ears, and send shivers down his spine. The Gems snapped into battle mode, creating a protective group, with Steven and Lapis at the back, closest to the wall. The laughter phased into a voice, and Lapis tensed up and grabbed Steven’s wrist as she realised who it belonged to.

 

“That’s a touching story.” Jasper sneered, appearing from behind the rubble pile. “Really, I’m touched.” She added, laughing sarcastically. “I almost feel sorry for you.” She motioned at Ruby, and Steven felt himself become warm as she heated up with anger.

“No…” Amethyst gasped out. “You're….I BUBBLED YOU!”

“Yeah!” Steven interjected. “Peridot and Smoky took you down...WAY down!!”

“I-” Pearl choked out in horror, and shaking with fear. “I don't understand…”

“What happened to _YOU_??” Peridot sniggered. “Weren't you all….disgusting….before?” Jasper chuckled and flexed her left hand, her right concealing something behind her back.

“So you thought. But, you forget one thing. Jaspers ALWAYS get what we want. And _I_ want revenge on Rose Quartz! Even if it means shattering your army...one...by...one.” Ruby gasped and started forward, but Amethyst held her back.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAPPHIRE!!” She yelled defensively. Jasper only smirked.

“What have _I_ done?? _I_ did nothing. It's what _you've_ done!”

Ruby let out a yell and ran towards her, but Jasper deflected her easily, sending her flying across the chasm into the wall.

“Impressive. But you're going to have to do better than _that_ if you want to save this worthless rock.” She pulled her hand out from behind her back, to reveal Sapphire’s Gem clutched in her large fist, an ugly black crack running right down the middle, stopping halfway. Ruby let out a cry of protest, and Jasper tightened her grip on the gem, so the crack lengthened slightly.

“NO! STOP! PLEASE!” Ruby screamed out. Jasper paused, enjoying her moment of intimidation. Steven burst through the protective Gem line exposing Lapis, who shrunk away, and called out to Jasper.

“WAIT!” He yelled. Jasper froze, and her eyes drifted from Steven’s stomach area to Lapis, who cowered away against the wall. Jasper stepped forward towards him, and he stumbled backwards instinctively.

“Rose…finally...facing me…” Jasper grinned.

“Tell me _how_ you got out that bubble.” Steven began. He stepped back a little more, his eyes not leaving Jasper’s. “Tell me.” He repeated. Jasper looked back down at Steven and chuckled again.

“Very well. I shall tell you.” Taken aback, Jasper placed Sapphire’s gem on a nearby rock. Ruby’s eyes followed it and rested on it intently. Jasper noticed this and smiled a threatening smile at the small gem. “Don't even think about it, or I'll crush her right here and now.” Ruby recoiled, her eyes not leaving Sapphire’s Gem. Jasper inhaled and began her explanation. “Corruption is powerful. Almost as powerful as fusion. With it, I was able to break out, by reforming, and uncorrupting myself at the same time.” This was met by a gasp from Pearl.

“H-how is that even possible??” Jasper shot Pearl a venomous look before resuming her story, enjoying the opportunity to boast.

“I was only fifty percent corrupted. By harnessing this energy, I was able to control it. It's the same principle as fusion, and that was easy. Right, Lapis?” Her eyes shot back to Lapis, who squirmed uncomfortably. Steven frowned, and stepped towards her again. Jasper continued. “After I escaped, I was able to leave your base. I encountered another human there, but they were...quickly dealt with.”

Steven’s entire world crashed to a halt and his mind began spinning. Who could have been at his house at this time? Was it Connie? If so, she had half a chance at surviving...but if it was his dad, or even Jamie...they would have no chance. Jasper noticed how this has unhinged Steven, so she took a step towards him and continued.

“Not long after, I found you…” She pointed to Ruby, who looked at Jasper with fire in her eyes. “Or rather, your abomination of a fusion. I watched you try to take on a fusion experiment alone. Foolish move. Maybe, if you'd had more brain power as a fusion, you would have thought of a better way!” Jasper descended into fits of snort-filled laughter, raspy and harsh. “I picked up _this,”_ She bent down and picked up Sapphire’s Gem. “After you left. What I'll do with it now I don't know, but I’ll be happy to see the end of it!” In her hustle to keep away from the Quartz, Lapis knocked the wall with her hand, causing her to cry out in pain. Jasper’s eyes locked onto her, and her face slowly slipped into a crafty grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I came up with the idea of her controlling her corruption don't kill me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is back and attempts to strike a bargain with Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE LIVES
> 
> me AND jasper. 
> 
> Im sorry school started and MLEEEEEH
> 
> anyway its back I have like 2 chapters backed up after this too so uploads are coming 
> 
>  
> 
> Im sorry if you think the story went to shit but I like it .
> 
> EDIT: I WROTE THE FIGHT SCENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Tell you what, Rose. I’ll make a trade with you. _You_ can have your...rock,” She threw Sapphire's Gem up and down a few times, and Steven could only watch the crack enlarge, reaching right down to the bottom of the stone. “If _I_ get Lazuli.” Steven felt his blood freeze, and his stomach drop out of his body. He turned round to face Lapis, who was backed up against the wall, her eyes wide with fear, her body trembling. She looked at Steven with a plea in her eyes.

“Steven...no...you don't know what she'd _do_ to me...I-I can't go through that again!” Lapis’ eyes began to glisten as she began to cry out of fright, the tears leaving tracks down her cheeks. Peridot stepped in front of Lapis.

“No way! I won't let you take her!”

“Stand aside runt. This is between me, and Rose Quartz.” Steven frowned defiantly.

“And if I say no??” Jasper laughed and held up Sapphire’s Gem.

“Well, then there's no need for me to explain what happens next…” She exerted yet more pressure on the small Gemstone, and a faint **_CRACK_** was heard, snapping Steven’s heart in two.

“NO!!” Screamed Ruby, holding out her hand in protest. Steven looked between Jasper, Lapis and Ruby. Each one wanted something. Yet there was no way to satisfy all of them. Steven took a deep breath, and turned to Lapis.

“Lapis, I-”

“No….Steven….please...you can't...Steven….I'm begging you….” Lapis began to shake violently, panic taking control of her. Steven bit back tears and looked back at Jasper, who held up Sapphire’s gem teasingly. He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. Jasper frowned.

“I'm growing impatient Rose…are you going to accept my deal, or do I have to destroy all of you?? Look at yourselves. You're _weak_ without your fusion to protect you.” Amethyst growled, and Steven turned to see her readying her whip, and Pearl readying her spear. Jasper, oblivious to this, continued. “It's a small price to pay really, a life, for a,” she glanced at Lapis, “Less... _significant_ li-” She was cut off, as Amethyst’s whip snaked around her left arm, entrapping her. Looking up at Amethyst, she growled, and swung her arm up so the small gem was catapulted into the air, then slammed down on the ground. Steven took this chance and launched himself at Jasper, aiming for Sapphire’s Gem, but Jasper whipped around and whacked Steven in the stomach, batting him across the chasm, causing him to grunt in pain, and cut his arm on a protruding rock. Falling to the ground, Steven felt a shooting pain ride up his arm and into his head, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. Even though he couldn’t see, he could hear the sounds of his friends fighting against Jasper, weapons hitting weapons. Them he heard a very different sound, the ground began to rumble, and Steven heard Pearl scream in horror. Snapping his eyes open, he was faced with a nightmarish scene. Jasper was no longer humanoid, but on four legs, her orange skin dotted with blue, and spikes stuck out of her in all directions. She was huge, with a large shaggy mane obscuring her eyes. Steven let out a horrified gasp, and Peridot squealed, running to Lapis, who stepped in front of her defensively. Amethyst dropped her arms in disbelief, and Pearl’s hands shook violently, her spear almost a blur.

The now corrupted Jasper laughed, making Steven’s head ring, and he saw Amethyst get yanked backwards by Pearl, as Jasper brought down a large claw, smashing into the ground. Pearl threw her to the side, but was unprepared for Jasper’s next move, and was consequently forced to the ground as Jasper lowered another claw on top of her, pushing her into the ground. Pearl cried out in pain, but was not strong enough to overcome Jasper, and Amethyst let out a scream of horror as Pearl was completely crushed by Jasper’s claw, forcing her to retreat inside her Gem. After making sure that Pearl was completely gone, Jasper lowered her head, and locked eyes with Steven, advancing towards him.

Steven struggled to his feet, his hand wet with blood, and backed up against the wall, shaking. Jasper let out a roar, and lunged at Steven, but was knocked out her path by a torrent of water. Shaking herself, she snapped her head round to face Lapis, her hands out in front of her, Peridot peeking out from behind her.

“STOP” Lapis shouted at the growling Jasper. “Don’t hurt Steven any more. I can’t watch him get hurt for me _any more_. Just, leave them alone….and I will go with you.” Peridot gasped, and hung onto Lapis’ waist. Jasper grinned, and she began to morph back into her usual form.

Jasper walked through the rising dust and stood an arm’s length from Lapis. She looked down at the small blue Gem, triumph in her eyes.

“You’ll come with me, if I leave these Crystal Gems alone?” She motioned to Amethyst, scrabbling in the dirt for Pearl’s Gem, then to Steven, trembling against the wall. Lapis’ voice broke, but she kept her eye contact with Jasper.

“Y-yes. I promise. But, you have to give Sapphire back to Ruby. Like you promised.” Jasper wrinkled her nose, and looked at the trembling Ruby, picking herself up off the ground.

“Come with me first. Then I’ll decide.” Without waiting for an answer, Jasper grabbed Lapis by the forearm, causing her to wince in pain, and began to drag her away from Peridot, who cried out in protest. Jasper looked down at the small Gem distastefully, and with a swift kick to her abdomen, Peridot was left behind on the floor, while Lapis struggled to reach her. As they passed by Amethyst, Jasper stopped and inspected Pearl’s Gem. “Don't get your hopes up, Runt.” Tears sprang up in Amethyst and Lapis’ eyes, and Amethyst hugged the Gem to her chest. With a cold bout of laughter, Jasper began to drag Lapis away behind the pile she had emerged from.

“WAIT!!” Ruby screamed, running forward. “GIVE ME SAPPHIRE!! YOU PROMISED!” Jasper turned her head slowly, and held up Sapphire’s Gem, so the triangular facet reflected her own expression.

“You know what? I think I'm going to hang onto this a little while longer.”

“NO!!” Ruby yelled in a panic, running at Jasper yet again. This time Jasper threw Lapis to the floor, and summoned her helmet. Ruby barely registered shock on her face before Jasper slammed into her with her weapon, knocking her to the floor, and forcing her to retreat into her Gem.

 

Jasper smirked, and went to pick up Ruby’s Gem, but Lapis threw herself forward and grabbed it first, throwing it through the air towards Amethyst, who caught it with the tips of her fingers. Jasper turned with anger on Lapis, who shrunk away. She grabbed Lapis by the wrist and hauled her up so they were eye level.

“Listen to me, Lazuli. We're going to be Malachite again. And you are GOING to let ME take control. I tried asking nicely and this is what I get. But I….ALWAYS GET...WHAT I WANT!!” She screamed into Lapis’ face, then dragged her out of view, Lapis’ panicked screams echoing all around.

 

Amethyst held Ruby’s gem to her chest, and ran over to Peridot, who was groaning in pain.

“Yo, yo Peri...are you OK?” Peridot stirred and looked up at Amethyst with a tear streaked face.

“She...she took her didn't she…I-i tried to st-stop her...” Peridot dissolved into a fit of tears, breathing fast, her back heaving. Amethyst laid a comforting hand on her back.

“It's gonna be ok Peri, we'll get her back. Don't worry.” As Peridot got to her feet, Amethyst noticed Steven for the first time, still trembling, blood dripping off him onto the floor in a neat puddle. She rushed over to him and hugged him, but quickly let him go when she noticed his injury.

“Jeez Steven, we gotta get you to a doctor.” Steven swayed on his feet slightly and nodded weakly. Amethyst picked up a fragment of Steven's t-shirt that had been ripped as Jasper had struck him, and used it to hold the two Gemstones. She put her free hand round Steven’s shoulder, and Peridot supported his other shoulder. The two of them struggled back to the warp pad, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AY DR MAHESWWARAN APPEARS ON THE SCENE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE IS HERE 
> 
> EVERYONES FAVOURITE DOCTOR
> 
> aaaanyway on another note, this is the arch onto the finale so stay tuned!

Priyanka Maheswaran slowly sipped at her evening coffee. It had been a long day at the hospital and the only thing she wanted now was to get out and home. As if to answer her prayers, Dr Stromberg poked his head round the door of her office. 

“Almost 7 Priyanka, get your things together!” She smirked in reply. 

“You have noooo idea how ready I am. Today has been a nightmare.” She set down her mug and ran her hands through her hair. 

“Well, you're in luck! Your shift ends soon, provided another emergency doesn't come in!” He withdrew his head from the door and walked off down the corridor chuckling. Priyanka sighed and reached for her phone. No new texts from Connie, although there was one missed call. She rang the voicemail service and put the phone to her ear. 

“Mom? It's me...Connie...look um...I-I might not be home for a while-” There was a loud crash in the background. “Just know that I love you very much and…-” Another voice rang out in the background, and it froze Priyanka’s entire body. 

“WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT? I’LL CRUSH YOU!” Connie’s voice was back now, but it was tear soaked and full of fear. 

“I-I love you very much, and I love Dad too…if I'm not back by tomorrow...make sure Steven gets his mother’s sw-” There was a loud crash, so loud that Priyanka had to hold the phone away from her ear, and an ear splitting scream rang out that pierced through her soul. Then, it was over. 

“To save the message, press 1. To repeat the message, press 2. To delete the me-” The phone was dropped to the floor, and she realised how much she was shaking. Someone, or some _ thing _ , had come after her daughter, and only one face swam to the front of her mind. Steven Universe. If he had put her daughter into any danger, then that would be the end of this friendship. She slammed up from the table, causing her mug of coffee to spill, and strode over to the door, pulling it wide open. She strode out and through the corridors of the hospital so angry she was ready to burst. She swerved round a corner, her heart racing in her ears, and almost collided head on with- 

Steven. 

 

He was being supported by two, much smaller figures, one cradling two gemstones in a rag. Blood ran down Steven's arm, and was smeared on the floor. Priyanka’s heart skipped a beat. If Steven was here in such a bad way...what had happened to Connie???

“Please! Doc P, you gotta help Steven!” The smaller of the two figures stepped forward, and held out his arm. “He got hit by a rock…” Dr Maheswaran took a deep breath and composed herself. 

“Alright. Come with me, he's lost a lot of blood and he's going to need an X ray but you're lucky we aren't that busy Thursday nights.” She walked down the corridor until she found an empty room. Leaving the two small gems, she aided Steven out the room, then returned and shut the door, so it was just her and the Gems. 

“Tell me,” She began sternly, “What happened to Steven...and where is Connie?” Amethyst spoke first.

“I-I don’t know about Connie, but we had a fight and-”

“You..don’t know??” Dr Maheswaran swayed slightly and grabbed onto a nearby bed. 

“I better explain what’s goin’ on.” Amethyst began to recite the day’s events. When she had finished, Dr Maheswaran looked from Peridot, to the Gems in the rag basket.

“And you say that...she wasn’t near you at all?” She asked. Amethyst shook her head. The doctor raised a shaking hand to her forehead, and wiped it uncertainly.  “Well...Ok then. I’m going to need to call Steven’s father. Do you have his number?” Amethyst and Peridot blinked at her. “Of course not…”she muttered to herself. “Stay here until I get back.” She disappeared out the room, shutting the door behind her. 

 

Peridot climbed onto one of the beds, and Amethyst climbed on next to her. The two Gems sat in silence, looking at their friends’ Gems, dull and unmoving. They sat this way for several hours. Suddenly, Peridot took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a bright light emanating from Pearl’s Gem. The gem rose out of the rag basket, and began to take the shape of Pearl, who landed gracefully on the ground. The Pearl shook her head, and stared at the various hospital equipment spaced around her. She turned on Amethyst immediately, her eyes wide with panic. 

“Amethyst??! Where are we??? Where's Stev-” She was cut off as the small gem threw her arms around her, hugging her close. Pearl blushed and prised Amethyst off her waist. “Now, really, Amethyst this isn't the right way to-” 

“I'm so glad you're back P...” Amethyst murmured through her tears, grabbing onto Pearl again. ”Jasper told me to not get my ho-”

“JASPER!!!! WHERE IS SHE??? WHERE’S  _ STEVEN _ ????” Pearl snapped back into reality, causing Amethyst to recoil, and Peridot to look away. Pearl looked between the two Gems, and her face registered shock as she put the pieces together. “No...he... _ NO.”  _ She held onto a bed for support, but as she did so the door opened, and Greg burst in, his face drained and pale. 

 

“I heard Steven was in the hospital! What happene-” Greg stopped at the sight of the two battered gems before him, and a shaking Pearl, who had tears streaming down her face. His eyes drifted to Ruby’s Gem, still dull, and he quickly scanned the room for Lapis. “Oh boy…” He sighed. “Someone mind telling me what's going  _ on _ here???” Peridot jumped down off the bed and approached the man. She began to repeat the day's events yet again, and with every sentence, Greg shrank more and more into himself. By the time she had finished, Greg’s face was so pale he matched the whitewashed walls behind him. He sat down on a bed and put his head in his hands. Looking up, he locked eyes with Amethyst and his face crinkled with sadness. The silence was broken by a hurried echo of heels against the floor, and Priyanka Maheswaran’s pained face appeared in the doorway. 

“He's fine. He needed some stitches and he had a hairline fracture of his arm but he's going to be ok. Just...keep him from overexerting it over the next few weeks.” She pulled in a hospital bed, with a small bundle wrapped in blankets on top. Placing the bed in a spare corner of the room, she turned to Greg and the Gems. “He's OK,” She repeated. “Just...if you hear from Connie, please tell me…” With that, she hurried out the room, her heel clacks on the tiles slowly dying away. Immediately, they all rushed to the bedside, where Steven lay motionless, his arm in a large cast. His face was puce, and there were several yellowish bruises on his legs and body. Greg slowly began to stroke Steven’s hair, his eyes brimming with tears. For a long time, nobody said a word. The silence echoed around the room and through the hallways of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But the finale may take a while


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens but i want to put the next bit in one chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary basically says it this is "filler" as it were
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> OH APART FROM sAPPHIRE DYING

Steven had not stirred, partly because his body needed sleep, and sleep was a curse he needed to live. In addition to this, he found himself  _ unable _ to wake up. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he found himself in another flat, greenish landscape, with water running freely underneath him, soaking into his jean shorts. His arm was healed, and his body didn’t ache anymore. He stood up and dusted himself down, his sandals coming into solid contact with the water, allowing him to stand up on the surface. The water lapped up around his legs, and the force of the current made him wobble unstably. Looking around, he saw another slumped figure on the water in the distance, the water cascading over their body, and running off in random directions. Steven raced forward, his feet pounding against the current, and knelt down beside the slumped Sapphire. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and with his other hand, he gently moved her hair away from her face, to expose her eye. Her one eye was  wide open, but glassy and pale, and she was murmuring inaudibly. Steven reached down for her hand, and held up her palm, to see her Gem glinting at him, a large black crack running right down the middle, chips of it flaking away. Steven’s heart plummeted into his shoes, and he held Sapphire close to him, and began to sob into her hair. She stirred, her eye regained its normal colour for a second, recognized Steven, and let out a gasp.

“Steven…”

“Sapphire…” He cried out amongst his sobs. His tears were warm on his face, and he could taste the salt from them in his mouth. 

“Steven...Look after….Ruby….” She trailed off and exhaled, her body shuddering. She took another breath, and gasped out, “She’s back Steven..you have to stop her…from...shattering...” Sapphire, trailed off, and her eye glassed over once more. Steven began to shake her, his heart racing.

“SAPPHIRE! NO! SAPPHIRE SAPPHIRE!” Steven clenched his teeth and his body shook with sobs. “SAPPHIRE!” He screamed into the silence.

 

“SAPPHIRE!” Steven bolted upright in the hospital bed, wincing immediately as his arm exploded with pain. Greg shot upright also, banging his arm on the metal bars of the bed, Pearl jumped and clung onto Amethyst, who leapt backwards, smashing a plant pot, while Peridot shrieked and fell off the end of the bed. 

“Steven!” Cried Greg, reaching for his son. “You’re OK! What  _ happened?? _ ” Steven grabbed onto his father’s hand with his good arm, and  turned to face the Gems, who were righting themselves.

“Where’s Ruby?” Pearl glanced down at the Gem that still sat, motionless, on the rag of his T-Shirt. Steven clambered to his knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed. His eyes brimmed with tears, and Pearl rushed forward to support him. Steven wrapped his arm around Pearl’s waist and breathed her in, the tears now coming thick and fast. Pearl hesitantly hugged Steven into her, and shot a glance at Greg, who nodded slowly.

“Steven…” She began, “What did you see Steven? It’s very important you tell us, so we can do something..” Steven gulped, and revealed the contents of his latest vision. Amethyst buried her face in her hands, and Pearl paled and grasped onto the bed frame for support. 

“Jasper must have her Gem still. Sapphire would have said where to find her otherwise…” Steven slowly put the pieces together, as Peridot scooped up Ruby’s Gem, and placed it on the bed next to him. 

“Either way, I reckon there’s not a lot we can do.” Greg piped up. He put his hand on Steven’s back. “Listen Stu-Ball, these things happen for a reason, we can’t predict the future, and-”

“But  _ SHE _ can!” Steven’s head snapped up, and his eyes were wide. “Don’t you get it?! Sapphire  _ knew  _ this was going to happen! She-she-SHE WARNED US!” Steven snatched up Ruby’s Gem. “She said I had to stop  _ “her”  _ from shattering...something...or... _ someone _ . She must mean Ruby! We have to make sure that she doesn’t shatter herself when she regenerates!” Pearl started forward. 

“Really, Steven, I think this is a bit  _ extreme _ ….”

“NO! I know I’m right.” Steven looked up at Pearl with large eyes. “Please, Pearl.”  Pearl opened her mouth to argue when the door was flung open, and Priyanka Maheswaran’s flustered  face came into view. 

“Get Steven, and follow me. Please. I need your help.” Without arguing, the Gems and Greg hurriedly prepared themselves, and Greg carried Steven, clutching Ruby’s Gem, out the room. They were met with a deathly silence, and the only form of life in the entire corridor was Dr Maheswaran, her face illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window. “Follow me.” She led them through the hospital and out into the car park, where Greg’s van was parked. “You have to listen to this.” She held out her phone, and Pearl took it, pressing the loudspeaker button as she did so. Connie’s message echoed through the dark parking lot, and Steven felt his stomach clench as he heard Jasper’s angry screams. “Tell me now, honestly.” Tears brimmed in the doctor’s eyes. “Is Connie….going to be ok?” Pearl looked down at Amethyst. 

“I don't know. But, we can go back to the house to see.” The doctor fell to her knees sobbing, and Greg placed Steven onto the floor, and began to comfort her. 

“Go to her Steven. If anything had ever happened to Rose while she was here, I would never have forgiven myself.” Steven nodded in affirmation and turned to Pearl. 

“Pearl...you know how to drive a van, right?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops(tm)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL ARC BEGINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HER E IT IS ALSO IM ANGRY AT PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY THINK THEY KNOW BEST AND CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO HUNNI IVE BEEN IN THE BUSINESS A LOT LONGER THAN YOU ((((((((((:

Greg’s van screeched to a halt on the sand, and it’s back doors flew open. Steven leapt out, closely followed by Peridot, while Amethyst and Pearl leapt out the front. Steven pounded up the stairs to the front door of his house, and stopped short at the sight of it. The door had been blown off its hinges, and the inside of the house was completely wrecked. A wire hung from the ceiling, and sparks spat out the end, illuminating the room in short bursts. The temple door was broken down the middle, and the warp pad was covered in wreckage from the kitchen. A steady stream of water came from the broken sink, and the entire room was engulfed in a deathly silence.

“Connie...CONNIE??” Steven called into the house, his voice echoing around the warp pad. He carefully stepped into the room, and saw that his bed  had been flung down off its usual perch, and was upside down on top of the rafters. Steven felt Peridot cling onto his T-shirt, and he slowly edged underneath the bed. The thumping of feet on wood indicated that Pearl and Amethyst had caught up to him, and were standing in the doorway. Turning to look behind him, he felt his stomach clench as he saw the picture of Rose that had hung above the door was now in tatters; only the top of the frame remained intact. He took a deep breath and bit back his tears.  “CONNIE! ARE YOU IN HERE?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Pearl, with tears in her eyes, fixed on a spot by the fridge. Steven maneuvered his way over to the fridge, and his blood ran cold at the sight that awaited him. 

There was a strip of material latched onto a wooden plank, the wood sticking up in a sharp point, the end of the point covered in a dark red stain. Steven reached for the material and recognised it at once to be from Connie's training outfit. His stomach twisting inside of him, he reached out a tentative hand and touched the red stain, only to withdraw his hand immediately as the warm, sticky substance stuck to his fingertips. 

“Connie…” The word escaped his lips but did not get further than the doorway. “CONNIE!” He screamed, clutching the material to him and sobbing intensely. He felt Pearl pick him up and carry him gently out the house and back to the van, but all he felt inside was numb and empty. He was vaguely aware of Amethyst reassuring him, and Peridot taking the material from him, when he slipped into a fitful sleep. 

Sapphire did not appear to him this time.    
  


Stirring slightly, Steven raised his hand to his face, and found it streaked with tears. He squinted above him, and saw Peridot’s face staring down at him. 

“Steven!” He sat up, and looked around. He was sitting in the Big Donut; Lars and Sadie were sitting in the back room, peering out cautiously. Pearl and Amethyst was nowhere to be seen, but Ruby had regenerated, and was sat hunched below the fridge, her body causing a buildup of condensation on the door, her face blank. Upon feeling a vibration on his leg, he reached for his phone, and was surprised to see an out of area code on the call screen, along with 3 missed calls. Picking up the phone, Greg’s voice rang out the other end. 

“Steven? Oh! It's you! Listen, some young kids arrived at the hospital in the Pizza’s car, I think it was the mayor’s kid, and Sour Cream too; they had Connie with them! She's kinda beat up but she’s ok, don't worry about her, her mom is taking care of her.”  Steven exhaled deeply and placed his good arm over his face. Hanging up the call, he turned to Peridot, who was staring at him intently.

“I don’t have anything new to tell you.” Steven frowned at the green Gem, who looked away, her cheeks flaring up. Steven reached for her, and winced as his arm shot pain through his body. “Peridot...look...I-” He swallowed, and spoke his mind. “I know I haven’t been paying that much attention to you, and what you need.” Peridot’s head snapped up. Steven continued slowly, picking his words carefully. “You’ve been through a lot. We all have. Lapis meant a lot to you, didn’t she?” Peridot blushed and looked away again. “ I see.” Steven got to his feet and helped her up. He pulled her into a hug, and he felt her body tremble with sobs. “It’s gonna be OK Peridot.” He held her tighter. “We’re gonna get Lapis back, and take Jasper down once and for all. Then she’ll never bother you again.” Peridot looked at Steven with big, frightened eyes that were full of sadness. 

“Promise?” She sniffed and gulped, wiping her face with one hand. Steven smiled at her. 

“Promise.” The two exchanged a smile, before Steven frowned, and surveyed his surroundings once more. “Hey...where’re Amethyst and Pearl?” Peridot opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by Ruby’s flat, emotionless voice. 

“They’re not here.” Steven and Peridot looked over to the small Gem, her eyes still staring into space. 

“Wh-where are they then?” Steven furrowed his brow in confusion. Ruby only sniggered. 

“Where do you think? Now that  _ Jasper _ got what she wanted, there’s no stopping her from-” Ruby was cut off by a crash that shook the small shop, the five beings inside hanging onto whatever they could reach to remain balanced. The moment that they had stopped swaying, Steven burst out the front door of the shop, followed closely by the others.  The moment his eyes locked with the scene, Steven crashed to a halt in horror and fear, causing the two smaller Gems behind him to crash into him headfirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rant over the final arc is coming hold onto ur hats


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachite once again attempts to destroy the Gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING SO DEAD WITH THIS STORY, BUT ITS SO INSPIRING TO SEE THAT IT'S STILL GETTING HITS I LOVE ALL 3,000 OF YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> anyway its back (; get ready for the end 
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU LIKED PLS KUDO OR COMMENT IT HELPS A LOT YOU DONT EVEN KNOW

It was Malachite, but it wasn’t. The fusion was now hideously deformed, and had four eyes, all set at different points on her face, Jasper’s Gem still visible and intact in the middle. Her body had different blue-green spikes protruding out in random directions, and her four bottom legs were discolored and misshapen. Below her on the beach, Opal was firing arrows in an attempt to subdue the fusion, and was jumping this way and that to avoid the torrents of water that Malachite was shooting down in retaliation. Steven felt his legs tremble, and stumbled back into Peridot, who supported him. He heard Ruby gasp, and he was thrown sideways as the small red Gem slammed past him towards the fight. Catching onto Peridot’s arm, Steven pulled the green Gem after him, and followed Ruby onto the beach. Malachite let out a roar and flung solidified ice shards at the large fusion, causing various explosions and sending the three smaller beings flailing across the beach. Brushing the sand out of his eyes, Steven looked up to see Peridot coughing through the settling dust, and Ruby dusting herself down, her eyes full of rage.

Looking down and noticing the small Gem for the first time, Malachite cackled and bent down so her face was level with Ruby. The small Gem leapt back in sudden terror, and Steven felt himself being lifted up as Opal wrapped her arms around him. Malachite narrowed her eyes at Ruby, and Ruby squared up to her, her face twisted in determination.

“YOU!” She screamed at the large fusion, her hands shaking in rage. “WHERE IS SAPPHIRE?” Malachite only rolled her eyes.

“Is every encounter going to be like this?” Her voice was gravelly, signifying Jasper in control. She sniggered, then rolled her eyes, sighing deeply. “Well, if it’s going to be like this every time we meet, you might as well get her back.” She sneered, and raised one of her arms, revealing a small, blue object clutched between the tips of her fingernails. Ruby screamed, and started forward, but Malachite only grinned. “Fetch!” She called teasingly, flinging the Gem high into the air. Ruby yelled and cowered, waiting for the Gem to impact the floor, where it would surely shatter. Steven yelled and flailed in Opal’s arms, while she gasped and split, sending Pearl and Amethyst flying in different directions. Peridot leapt forward, her arms raised, as the Gem began its descent towards the Earth. Malachite only laughed and took a step back to watch the events unfold. The Gem fell closer and closer to the ground, when suddenly a metal board shot underneath it, cushioning it’s fall, and allowing it to reach the ground unscathed. Malachite let out a roar of anger and her head snapped round to face Peridot, who stood with her hands raised above her head, her face set.

“Lapis! I know it’s you in there! If you’re there, show me! Prove it! You took down Jasper once, you can do it again!”  Malachite’s face softened, and her body visibly relaxed.

“Peridot?” Lapis’ distorted voice escaped her lips. Peridot’s eyes filled with tears and her mouth crept into a grin. “Peridot….help...me…” Lapis trailed off, and Malachite’s face once again twisted into one of rage, as Peridot’s fell into one of dread and heartbreak. The fusion swung her hand round, catching the small Gem, and flinging her across the beach, past the boardwalk, and beyond the car wash that Greg had devoted his life to, her cry of surprise and pain fading as she disappeared from view.

“PERIDOT!”

“SAPPHIRE!”

“AMETHYST!”

The voices rang out together, merging into one as the Gems reached for each other. Pearl reached Amethyst and summoned her spear, ready to protect her. Ruby leapt for Sapphire’s Gem and clenched it tightly in her fists. Steven was thrown to the side and once again dusted the sand out of his face as Malachite began to have an internal struggle; Lapis fighting back against Jasper. One of her legs slammed down onto the floor, causing Pearl to release her spear, and sending it flying through the air, where it landed next to Steven, as Pearl desperately tried to protect Amethyst from Malachite’s flailing limbs. Reaching for the spear, Steven felt its cold smooth surface in his hand, and it felt strangely empowering. Malachite let out a roar, and her eyes locked with Steven’s, then fluttered down to the spear in his hand, desperation in her eyes. When she spoke, it was with Lapis’ soft, pleading tone.

 **_“STEVEN, I’M BEGGING YOU, DO IT! THROW THE SPEAR!”_ ** Jasper’s gravelly voice cut her off.

“ _NO. SHUT UP YOU BRAT, YOU’RE NOT GOING TO RUIN THIS FOR ME AGAIN!”_ Malachite began to cry from two of her eyes, and her body began to tremble.

“What? Lapis! NO! I won’t do this to you!” Steven felt tears prick his eyes.

 **“DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME STEVEN, DO IT** **_NOW!”_ **

Steven wiped his eyes, clenched them shut, inhaled, and threw the spear directly at Malachite’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this short one, i have a good idea of how its going to end, so stay tuned!


End file.
